


A particular hero

by MeiraLitch



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, he got a huge dick and we gotta write that, just a one shot of porn between Kaz and his monster dick and F!Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A particular hero

You stroke yourself while you call out for Kaz in the most enticing voice you can muster. 

“Sötis… I  _ need you. _ ” 

Your back arches when your fingers press your clit in just the right way, the other hand running through your drenching folds as you keep your eyes on your massive lover. As you observe him through half closed eyes - the self imposed pleasure making it hard for you to focus - you distinguish his solid muscles being as tense as you have never seen before. His jaw is firmly set and his hands are gripping the door frame - where he stands - so strongly that you worry about the wood splinting under the abuse. 

“Then  _ let me, please.”  _ His voice is strained and hoarse, and to be honest, you are surprised that he can form any words through his gritted teeth at all. 

His eyes follow the movement of your fingers like a man about to die of thirst follows a drop of water, by the looks of it one would think that he  _ never  _ gets laid, which couldn’t be more further away from the truth… but ah, tell him that he can’t touch you while you pleasure yourself… and the usually well contained Kaz turns into  _ this.  _ A man with unsettled legs that scream at him to run to your side, twitchy fingers begging to be buried inside of you and make you cum over them, to let you use him as you wish, to let him pleasure you as he is so badly craving. 

“You know what I want, my love…” You look at the obvious erection trapped within his sweatpants, the light fabric not doing much to hide his state, and in return, his grip on the door frame tightens even more, so much that in fact, you are pretty sure you hear a crack coming from it. 

“I-I can’t.” He croaks the words out, almost strangled in the effort, but when you see the slight wet mark right where the tip of his dick stands, you can’t help but start to feel victorious. 

“You won’t hurt me, sötis, I promise you.” 

“I will like this.” 

“You  _ won’t.”  _ Another moan escapes your lips as you move your fingers in circles, picturing Kaz’s huge length filling you up like never before. 

“Kaz,  _ please. _ ” You spread yourself open, making sure to put in a show and show him just how ready and hungry you are for him. “Don’t you want this as much as I do?” You whine as you run your fingers, teasing yourself, not allowing you to feel as much as you want, knowing how this drives him more to the edge, and as you thought, at the sound of your whine he takes a step closer, something that you don’t know if he is aware of. 

“Jag vill ha dig, more than anything.” You see the hesitation in his eyes, but most of all, you see desire starting to win the battle. 

You know that if he went in without preparation it would hurt at first, but that was a type of ache that you really wanted to feel right now. You always had time for his thick fingers stretching you out, getting you ready for the size of him, making you come a few times before burying himself inside of you. He is always delicate and careful, always weary of his bigger size and how easily he could hurt you if he let go, and truly, you love this about him, but right now all you want is for him to do the opposite, you want nothing more than to feel his thick length tearing you apart, to let him ram into you as hard as he wants, because you can take it, you know it and you want it. And you have been trying to convince him that while you love sex with him in any way sometimes you just want something a bit different for longer than you can remember, and just for just this once you really want to try your hardest, so you keep on bringing yourself to the edge without giving you relief, and you know that above anything else, this is the thing that drives him crazy. 

“Sötis…” You moan his favourite pet name, letting him fall from your lips like a plea. 

“Yes?” 

“Make me come, please, I need you to make me come, I can’t take it anymore.” You whimper as you tease yourself one more time, your technique now starting to drive you crazy too as you move your hips in an attempt to feel more while you move your hand away, spreading your legs and your lips open for him. 

“Helvete…” He curses under his breath, taking another step towards you before stopping at the edge of the bed in which you lay bare. He looks at you, hunger eating at him as he stares at your glistening folds, doubts still painting his features but now, very close to losing the battle. “Are you sure, sötnos?”

You nod eagerly, so eagerly that you feel like you could have broken your neck in the process. With the last confirmation from you, he takes off his pants and boxers off with one single movement, soon getting into the big bed that you share and settling himself behind you, you gasp in anticipation, feeling his strong hands moving you to your side and then separating your legs apart with his knee. You feel him guiding himself with your entrance, the head of his dick rubbing at you and lubricating himself with your wetness while his free hand moves between your breasts and presses you flush against his chest. The feeling of his solid body is enough to make you even more needful than before, your own frame rubbing against the tip while you keep on moaning softly, encouraging him to carry on. 

“Tell me to stop if it gets too much, please.” 

“I will, but for the love of god Kaz, fuck me already!” 

As soon as you finish your sentence, Kaz’s member rams into you with one single movement, you open your mouth with no sound coming out of it, the sensation being more overwhelming than you could have imagined, and with how close you were from your previous play, you are almost embarrassed when you come with only that. You clench around him, coming harder than you have ever come before, not even noticing how still he has become behind you as his embrace tightens on you. You move your hips when he doesn’t move, chasing the high as you are hit with wave after wave of pleasure, that’s it after his hands move to your hips and stop you from moving all together. 

“Förbannat… if you keep moving I’m going to come like a teenage boy.” 

Your smile could be described as diabolical if someone could see it right now,  _ especially  _ as you roll your hips against him. 

“Like this?” 

“You like torturing me too much, sötnos.” He speaks through gritted teeth, the strain on his voice obvious against your ear if the way his arms trap you like a vice weren’t clue enough. “And you are too damn tight around my cock to be playing with me like this.” 

He mumbles the last part as he starts to slide out of you, but before you can say anything in response, he thrusts hard into you. He groans and you moan, and  _ god _ , now that you are not being hit by an orgasm, you really realise how  _ big _ he really is. With every in and out he stretches you forcefully around him, but you can’t deny that mixed with the ache there's an intense pleasure too, so instead of complaining, you gasp for air and hold to his arm while you tell him. 

“Harder.” 

You are almost certain that you hear him growl behind you, but following your commands, he thrusts into you with all his might. You cry out, and the second you feel his arms loosening their grip on you, you quickly tell him to not stop and continue, reassured by your words, he rams his hips one more time, his solid arms being the only thing keeping you in place with the strength of it. His hand travels to your clit, and as he starts to rub it in circles, he settles on a somewhat slow but hard pace that drives you to insanity, and in no time, with the feeling of his enormous dick splitting you open and his fingers playing with your nub you come for the second time that night, granting you curses from him as he struggles to not cum inside of you right on that instant. 

He keeps sliding in and out of you, the task being somewhat easy thanks to how wet you are, your walls already more used to the size of the dick filling you right to your limit, the sound of his breathing and moans turns you on more than you thought, especially as they start to get mixed with english and swedish words about how much he loves you, about how damn wet and hot you are or how good you feel around him, this, along with his fingers continuously playing with you leave you panting. 

“I-I want to c-come inside you, my love.” 

He struggles to talk, most of his focus staying on the movement of his hips and his fingers, you feel his length starting to throb inside of you, and between the moans you manage to answer with a strangled yes, apparently, that’s all that he needed, because as soon as you say that single word his hips start to jerk and become erratic. The on your chest presses you harder against him, ensuring that there is not a single gap between the two of you while his fingers keep rubbing your clit in just the way he knows drive you crazy, and just as you start to have another shattering orgasm, you hear him growl and grunt as he buries himself inside of you as deep as he can go. You scream his name reaching the highest point of your peak at the same time as his, his member shooting his hot seed inside you and filling you up to the brim. You both pant for breath, eyes closed while he still remains sheathed inside of you, his fingers moving away from your folds and starting to caress your skin instead. 

“Are you ok?” You smile at the slight concern in his voice, thinking how sweet this part of him is. 

“What do you think, Kaz?” You turn your head enough to look at him, your eyes almost closed with sleep now that you felt nothing but warm, safe and satisfied. 

“Well, you do look pleased.” He chuckles nervously, a slight blush covering his cheeks now that the heat of the moment had passed. “But are you sure I wasn’t too ro-” 

You silence him with a soft kiss, your eyes closing while the hand on your chest moves to your cheek, keeping your face in place while he kisses you with a gentleness that some might not expect from a man like him. 

“I love you, Kaz, more than anything.” 

“I love you too, käraste.” He whispers against your lips, his thumb running on circles against your cheek, his large hand being enough to easily cover your face if he wanted to. 

You move until his member slips out, turning around until you are face to face with him, his arms quickly bringing you closer towards his chest. You borrow against him, your bodies now familiar with one another and falling on a comfortable position right away. His hand starts to run through your hair, the other moving up and down your back while you both lay there enjoying the moment. Your pelvis is already starting to feel sore, and you are pretty sure that you can feel some of his cum dripping out of you, you hum in satisfaction, giving yourself a few more minutes in the loving embrace of him before speaking again. 

“I really don’t want to move, but I am going to need a shower.” You take his hand on yours and guide his fingers to your entrance. “Can you feel the mess you made of me?” You smirk at him, loving it every time that a furious blush appears on his cheeks thanks to you. 

“I, uh. Yes, I can, um, sorry.” He looks away from you, anywhere but your eyes appearing to be a very interesting thing to stare at, and when you break into laughter, the red on his face intensifies. 

“You are amazing, do you know that?” Your laugh turns into a soft tone, the warmth feeling of the love you feel for him spreading through your chest as you get lost in his eyes. 

“Not as much as you are.” Your smile becomes wider but still soft, intimate, especially when you see the adoration that shine within his gaze. He lowers his head towards you, and you meet him mid way when you capture his lips with yours. The kiss is soft, gentle, nothing in comparison with the way you just slept together, his hand moving gently across your back while the other keeps your head close, your own hands running through his short hair and relishing on his soft tongue against your own. When you finally end the kiss you give an overly dramatic sigh a few moments later and say. 

“We have a problem, tho.”

“Oh? And what would that be, sötnos?” He follows your game with his words and tone of voice, and of course, you continue your melodramatic act for a bit longer. 

“You see, I  _ really _ need a shower, we both do, really, but the problem is I am incredibly comfortable here with you, and I really, really,  _ really  _ don’t want to move, let alone go and turn on the shower.” 

“I could make the shower ready for us if you would like, my love?” 

“Ah but you see, that’s part of the problem, I don’t want you to go anywhere either.” You close your eyes and frown, as if this was a truly difficult problem you were facing, with no clear solution in sight besides accepting your destiny. 

“Well, in that case I think I have the right solution.” He smiles at you, more bashful than playful, and with one single movement he scoops you in his arms effortlessly and gets out of bed. You scream in surprise, giggling in delight as you wrap your arms around his neck and he starts to walk to the bathroom. 

“My hero!” You say in another dramatic fashion as you kiss him on the cheek, rewarding you with a big, dumb, happy smile filled with warmth. “Whatever would I do without you?” 

“Umm.” He pretends to think for a second, turning on the shower with you still in his arms and waiting for the water to run warm. “Probably keep your pretty ass in bed instead of taking a shower.” 

You laugh at his words while playfully slapping his shoulder. 

“I can’t be mad at you, you are completely right.”

“I know my lady well.” He winks at you and tests the water with his foot, and now satisfied with the temperature steps inside, finally setting you down in the large shower.

Before you can start to wash yourself he grabs the shower head and gets on his knees, you know what he wants to do before he even asks, and you can’t deny how soft these types of actions make you feel. 

“Can I?” You nod in response, and with delicate, careful movement he starts to clean the mess that lays between your legs. 

When he is done, he places a kiss right over your womb, then getting on his feet and indicating for you to turn around, after he is done with your back he starts to wash himself while you start to give your hair a quick wash, stopping just to help him clean his back just like he did yours. When he is done, he steps out of the shower and starts to dry himself with you following shortly after. He grabs a fresh towel and starts to dry you off, something that he likes to do whenever you both share a shower and that always makes you smile while you observe his careful, methodical moves, always making sure that he doesn’t leave a single place without patting dry. 

Once your hair is also dried, he scoops you back in his arms with a bright smile adorning his face. Walking back to the bedroom he moves the bed covers and gets you inside them, following after and getting again behind you, your head fitting perfectly under his chin. His thick thigh moves between your legs while his arm lays across your chest, the other folded under his pillow just like he likes to. You loved feeling like this, enveloped by his body and his scent, feeling protected, loved and cherished beyond anything else, a feeling that you can only achieve when you lay in his arms. 

“Is there anything else my lady wishes for?” He murmurs quietly against the top of your head, you yawn, sleep really starting to take hold on you with the comfort that you feel right now. 

“Just for you to hold me like this for the rest of the night.” You answer sleepily, feeling your eyelids turning heavy even with your eyes already closed. You feel his lips curving into a smile against you, his lips pressing a kiss against your soft hair.

“That’s the easiest task I was ever given, my lady.” He pauses for a moment placing another kiss on you while his fingertips caress your skin. “A task that I hope you give me every night, my love.” 

“That will be your duty until the day we…” you can’t finish your words, for sleep finally claims you, and while your breathing becomes regular with a peaceful sleep, you don’t hear him say. 

“Until the day we die, sötnos.” 


End file.
